One Simple Little Phone Call
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt calls Tai up for a reason. Yet it takes a skillful Tai to pull it out of him. Short fluff. Oh and Matt is at work. . .not working. LOL RR please. Flames will be fed to my monkeys and squirrels.


**Z:** I decided that I need to write a fluffy little fic simply because my most recent ones are kinda. . .angsty . Plus when you have no radio in your car and you start thinking of a fic. . .then proceed to talk or write it out loud....well, then as soon as I got home I started to write. And here is the finished thing. Go me. I need a radio.

**Disclaimer.** Nope don't own digimon or the characters. go them and i suck lol

Don't forget the review! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

****

One simple little phone call

--Tai--

Ring! Ring! Ri--

Wondering who could be calling me at this time of day, I picked up the phone before I could get too annoyed. I really don't like phones. Yet there are times when they actually came in handy. Not often enough, but it did happen.

"'llo?" I said, rather lazily into the phone.

"Tai?" Came a familiar voice.

"Matt, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I replied back, jumping back onto the couch and turning the mute button off. Then deciding against my better judgment, I turned it back off. Matt deserved my utmost attention, and who cares if I missed one of my favorite shows.

"Uh, yeah, I am and I am." He answered and I frowned at his response.

"You are at work, but you're not working?" I asked, trying to understand what he was saying exactly.

"Yeah."

My frown deepened slightly. "Matt, what is on your mind exactly? You normally don't call me while you're at work." I exclaimed gently.

"Um, nothing. I was. . .uh. . .well. . .I don't know."

He sounded confused yet I had a feeling he knew what he wanted to talk about. I sighed softly and spread myself out on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. I can be very patient with my blonde hair beauty friend. I don't know how or why, considering that I don't have much patience in the first place.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I guess." Came the lame reply.

"Don't you get off in a few hours? You could've stopped by and talked to me. My parents are out on their second honeymoon or something. Kari is with Tk and the others." I pointed out to him.

"Well, I would've chickened out."

"You're chickening out now, to be honest. And just what are you chickening out on?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just miss hanging with you. I am just too busy with school and band practice and work. I hate this job sometimes." He said that so fast that I had to blink and think about what he had said.

"Matt, I understand. Really. I know all three are important to you."

And I did understand. Sure, all I had was school and no band practice. . .No job, really. I just do odd jobs around the neighborhood or whatever.

"But you're important to me, Tai." He said softly.

I blinked, just wondering what he had meant by that and where exactly was this conversation was going. I sat up and started to twirl the phone cord around my fingers, biting my lip.

I'll let you in on a little secret---I loved this boy than anything there was. I would seriously die for him in a heartbeat or something just as powerful. I think I started to realize my feelings when we were younger and always fighting.

"I mean, our friendship is important to me and well, you've always been there for me and never giving up on me when everyone else did or had." He rambled. He was nervous. "And I mean, I don't want to do or say anything that would, I don't know, jeopardize our friendship and then losing it or whatever. I couldn't handle it if you weren't my . . .my friend."

Okay, something definitely was going on. Matt rarely rambled and worried about simple things that shouldn't be worried about in the first place.

"Matt, what is really bothering you?" I asked quietly. "You shouldn't worry about ruining our friendship. You won't. I care about you too much to let that happen. So spill."

"I--well, I--" He hesitated and stumbled over his words.

Man, it had to be something big.

"I like you more than a friend." He said it all in a rush that it took me a few seconds to understand what the hell he had said.

"Whoa. What?" I exclaimed, shocked yet pleased.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to do this and it's been bothering me for awhile and if you never want to talk to me ever again, I understand completely. Really, I do and ---"

He was rambling again and was saying things that he shouldn't have stressed over. I smiled and shook my head.

"Matt, Matt, calm down, will you?" I told him gently. I cradled the phone on my shoulder as I reached down to tie my shoe. "Look, I'm not mad nor upset at you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm glad you told me."

"You are?" He sounded rather faint.

"Breathe, Matt, breathe." I instructed. "Of course not? Why would I? I like you too. You're a beauty."

"What. . ." He really did sound faint.

I laughed quietly. "Breathe in, breathe out. C'mon, Matt, don't faint on me. If you faint, then I couldn't give you a kiss."

"Tai. . .are you joking? You better not be messing with me, I swear I---" he threatened, yet it was out of pure panic.

"No, of course not. You're the last person I'd hurt and now start listening to me, Ishida. I like you." I paused, smirking. "Now you let me know when you're not busy and then we'll go see a movie together. Sound good?"

"When I'm not busy? We. . .we're going to go see a movie?" He repeated.

"Yes. As in a date, Matt. I'm asking you out on a date. I hope you'll accept because I've been waiting for this day for awhile now. So. . .when are you not busy?" I replied, tapping my fingers on the couch.

"Um. . .I actually don't have band practice nor work this Friday coming up." He said slowly.

"Good. Then its settled. Our date will be on Friday. I'll pick you up around eight o'clock. Sound good?" I asked him.

"Yeah. . .yeah of course." Instead of faint, now he sounded daze. Oy. I better be careful with him. I wouldn't want to hurt him. Matt could be fragile at times. In a way that is what I love about him.

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah. . .I should get back to work. I kinda. . .snuck away." He replied, sheepishly.

I laughed. "Just where are you hiding?" I had to ask.

--Matt--

"Yeah . . .I should get back to work. I kinda . . .snuck away." I replied rather sheepishly, and glanced around the employee bathroom.

He laughed and I almost died. He was gorgeous in every way and I loved him a lot. He meant the world to me.

"Just where are you hiding?" He asked.

I glanced around the employee bathroom yet again, only to realize it was so damn small. I had sank to the floor and rested my back against the wall, enjoying the cool air that was current in here. I smiled a little, wondering how he was going to react that my hiding spot wasn't the greatest.

"The employee bathroom, Tai." I answered.

He laughed harder. "That is rather brilliant, Matt." He told me.

"I know." I laughed back. "I do need to go. I have been missing long before I called you."

"Hiding in the bathroom, wondering if you should call me and tell me, eh?" He guessed.

"Yeah. . ."

"I'm glad you called me, Matt. I'm gonna let you go now. I'll see you on Friday, if not sooner at school." He told me and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Right." I said happily. "Later."

Just as I hung up the door opened and I found myself staring up at my boss who simply grinned down at me, her look all knowing.

"Well, well, Mr. Ishida, I have found you at last. Somehow I knew you'd disappear on me tonight." She teased. She held out her hand and I grasped it; with her help I got back on my feet and dusted myself off.

"Sorry, Ms. Shena. I didn't. . .I didn't want to lose nerve." I apologized and explained in one short breathe.

"No need. I'm glad you finally told him, Ishida otherwise, I would have done so myself."

I blushed and she cuffed my shoulder. "C'mon, kid, let's get to work. I'll let you off early so you two can talk about this date." She told me as I followed her.

I gave her a surprise glance and she chuckled.

"I know everything and anything that there is. So off you go, do the dishes and we'll go from there afterwards, alright?"

I nodded and for once, did not mind doing the dishes.

I had a date! A date with my best friend and love.

As I did the dishes, I had a big grin on my face. I couldn't be more happier than I was at the moment.

Because, sometimes, you just had to take a chance. And that chance may be right under your nose, in front of your face the whole time. trust me, I know. It took me awhile to realize that I loved Tai and I wanted to be with him.

And all it took was one simple little phone call.

**End.**

* * *

Good? sappy? too happy? LOL. let me know please. I love to hear what you say and if you flame me, I'll just laugh and feed it to my monkeys...and squirrels. They're helping me take over the world. 

But you didn't hear that from me.


End file.
